Ranger's apprentice: Fight for it
by Haldir and Legolas the Blonde
Summary: Wills twin sister never expected to be apprenticed to Gilan, fall in love with Halt, and carry his child, that he doesn't know about, while he marries the woman he doesn't love, Pauline, so she hides out, but 5 years later, she's back, and mad


"WILL! GET BACK HERE!" Screamed eleven-year-old Kara,

"I refuse to be taken alive!" Her best friend and twin brother, Will replied over his shoulder.

"I WILL HURT YOU!"

"NOT IF YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!"

They ran around and around the castle yard frantically, Will sidestepping quickly to miss a well-aimed rock heading for in-between his eyes.

"Good God, woman! Are you insane? He asked, staring wide-eyed at the now innocent looking rock.

"Carry on with this, and I will be!" She replied. "Slow dooown! I promise I'll only slightly horrifically mutate yooouuu!" ... He ran faster.

This carried on for another half an hour, the chase including climbing trees and walls, and jumping over unsuspecting animals and lazy, slouching guards.

"Wait!" Will shouted, signaling for a momentary truce. "Bedric is finally out!"

They ran down to meet a fifteen-year-old boy with dirty blonde hair, piercing brown eyes and sharp, defined features.

"Bedric, Bedric! Did you get in? Did you?" They shouted.

He turned his amused eyes towards the hyperactive eleven year olds.

"Settle down, guys!" They stopped jumping and he chuckled. "Yes, I did, I got into Horse school!"

Kara squealed in delight and William let out a whoop of joy.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know, considering how small you two are you make an awful lot of noise."

"Hey!" Kara shouted indignantly, while Will laughed good-naturedly.

"Anyway... Kara, why is your hair green?" He asked, eyeing the unusual hair with curiosity.

Will laughed again, Kara's black eyes were flashing dangerously, her pale face gaining colour and hiding her faint freckles.

Her hair was short and green; usually it was longer and black.

"I wanted to add a little variety," Will explained through fits of laughter.

"I'll show you variety," she growled, "on your face!"

Will stopped laughing immediately and the chase resumed, leaving a laughing Bedric behind.

Said horse school apprentice shook his head once he regained his composure, Kara and Will quarreled, yes, but it was all in fun, they loved each other as both brother and sister, and best friends.

He sighed in contentment and returned to enjoy the feast with his fellow successful ward mates.

"Hm, hm, hm, now the question is: should I? Or shouldn't I?" Kara grinned, holding on tightly to a struggling Will's collar.

"KARA! Not the hole!" Will looked at the hole in horror.

The hole was a giant pit, no dissimilar from a tip, that all the fiefs rubbish was dumped into, then, at the end of the month, the prisoners at the local jail who had been the most un-cooperative had the most unfortunate job of burning the rubbish and cleaning the pit.

Town people avoided the hole unless they were throwing something into it, as it did not have the most pleasant of smells...

Moreover, Kara was threatening to throw Will in.

"Do you promise to never EVER touch my hair again?" She questioned menacingly.

"Y-yes, please anything!" He wailed.

"Who is the besterest in the whole world?"

"Y-you are!"

"Good boy!" She released him and he ran full bolt to the comfort of his bed.

However, it was not to be...

She dusted off her hands. "My works here is done."

She walked towards the ward, humming cheerfully, her green hair slowly losing its vibrant green colour.

Once inside, she winced at the familiar, and unpleasant, sound hit her ears.

"So where were you Will, off snogging your sister again?" Horace teased, "Or even worst Bedric? Is he your BOYFRIEND?"

Kara and Will shuddered simultaneously at the thought.

Kara had remained unseen and decided to make a dramatic entrance.

"You leave him alone, bird brain!" Kara shouted before Will could, making everyone screamed in surprise at the sudden appearance and she used this momentary shock, to jump on Horace's back.

"What are you going to do, huh?" Making Kara grimace as spit flecks hit her face as he looked over his shoulder.

"Something you'll hate," she said, eyes flashing dangerously, making him visibly recoil, "what are you going to do to, drown us to death with your spit?"

Everyone in the room, especially Will, laughed.

Horace growled. "You'll pay for that!"

"Not if you can't catch us!"

Kara and Will ran out, still laughing, leaving a confused Horace behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, that was good!" Will laughed.

"Yes it was, was it not?" A new voice replied.

The two stopped laughing and slowly turned around.

Alyss was standing there, eyebrow raised, arms crossed and a small dangerous smile on her face.

"A-Alyss…" Will gulped.

"H-hi…" Kara stuttered.

"I suppose you think that was terribly funny?"

Will and Kara exchanged guilty looks before nodding; they bowed their heads, expecting the mother of all scolding, so when they heard laughter they looked up in surprise.

Alyss usually calm and composed, was hysterical.

"Alyss, are you okay?" Will questioned tentatively,

"I-I'm sorry, but looking at Kai's hair and imagining poor Horace's face is just too much!" She exclaimed.

Kara grinned, she knew when Alyss used her nickname, she was in the clear and she knew this from experience.

Will felt his breath catch when Kara stated she was going off on search of food, leaving him and Alyss all alone.

"Well...erm...ah" Will was, for once, lost for words and slowly turning bright red.

"G-G-Good-night, Will." Alyss choked out, a strange longing in her eyes.

"G-Good-n-n-night…" Will tried his best to contain himself.

They left for their respective sleeping wards, leaving behind a hidden Kara to her scheming.

Later that night Kara snuck into the kitchen for a midnight snack for her and Will. 

She found some sweet honey cakes and bread and butter with some cheese and ham, this she took and snuck back out to Will's bedroom, unawares of a set of concealed eyes watching her sneak past the guards. 

"Will! Let me in... It's Kara!" She whispered as loudly as she dared.

Will appeared at the door wide-awake, grinning at the food in her arms.

"I knew you'd get food!" Will grabbed a sweet cake and stuffed it in his mouth; Kara pushed Will into the room and closed the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Two things:

One: Kara and Will never have sex, sorry but they do not.

Two: I promise that Kara will not become a Mary-Sue as I think we all recoil from them, another O.C will be added later on... Thanks for reading!


End file.
